


Destined

by Nephalem67



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Old Steve Rogers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Other Tags Are Gonna Be A Spoiler To This Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem67/pseuds/Nephalem67
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED ENDGAME YET*Following the events after Avengers:Endgame, Steve Rogers made a choice. He left his future with his soulmate for a woman of his past.A year and a half after coming back in his old, wrinkled state, he met his soulmate.





	1. Eyes That Tell A Lifetime

It took a year and a half to almost settle the mess the giant alien, Thanos was his name, left.

After dusting half the population, the world went into chaos. Groups and organizations were made. Children left without their parents were signed up for adoption. Some wives and husbands whose other halves were dusted, remarried. There were many properties of the dusted that went to waste.

You, thankfully, didn't have much of a problem when you returned. Your properties were kept by your family. You were the only one dusted in your family, and you thanked whoever was behind it for it, might it be luck, or you were just unfortunate. They knew you would return one day, especially with the Avengers still alive and kicking. They weren't wrong.

The Avengers, like the countless times they did, managed to find a way to bring everyone back. Though, that came with a price. The price which was the lives of the infamous Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark and The Black Widow, or Natasha Romanoff, who both played a big part in bringing everybody back. You mourned their deaths with other civilians. After all, you owed your life to them.

The event was history and an eye-opener.

You thanked every day you woke up. You lived not only for yourself but for others as well. You volunteered to feeding programs, charity and fund-raising events when you had extra time. You always brought extra snack with you so that when you ran into a homeless person, you would give it to them. You were one of the fortunate, and you were willing to share the fortune with others.

At night, you sang in a jazz club.

Singing was part of you no one was going to destroy. It was a way for you to relax and express your feelings with people. Even if you were thoroughly broke and sad, people were still enjoying your singing. You weren't sure what to make up of that.

You rubbed your sweaty hands on your dress. You sang in the bar every day, yet you still get nervous when Sebastian, the owner, would call you on stage.

"And here's the woman who's so good in singing, so good that she's gonna own this place if I'm not careful," You shook your head and chuckled. "Y/n L/n."

Sebastian held his hand out. You took it and stepped up the stage. He gave you a pat on your back before he strode off to the piano.

Sebastian hit the first notes, giving you a wink. You playfully rolled your eyes as you took a deep breath and waited for your cue to sing in the microphone.

 _Fly me to the moon_  
_Let me play among the stars_  
_Let me see what spring is like_  
_On Jupiter and Mars_

 _In other words, hold my hand_  
_In other words, baby, kiss me_

You smiled against the microphone when you saw an old man dancing with his wife.

"Come on, dance to this song." You said. Your smile widened when you saw others joining in the dance floor.

 _Fill my heart with song_  
_And let me sing forevermore_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please, be true._  
_In other words, I love you._

 _Fill my heart with song_  
_Let me sing for ever more_  
_You are all I long for_  
_All I worship and adore_

 _In other words, please, be true_  
_In other words, In other words, I love you._

You played a few more song requested by the audience before it was another group's time to perform. You waved to Sebastian before marching to the bar.

You studied the club. It was filled with the same old types of people. You felt a tingle on your left arm where your tattoo was. You scratched it lightly. But as you started to get nearer to the bar, the feeling worsened.

Your eyes widened.

Could it be that your other half was there?

Without a second thought, you rushed to the bar. You ignored all the sensations on your tattoo. You needed to meet your soulmate.

You were too preoccupied on your quest that you didn't notice the figure running to your figure, slamming you to the floor. You felt hands on your shoulder and a voice asking if you were okay. Everything was blurred, your ears were ringing. The fall wasn't that bad, but the burn on your left arm was. It felt as if your skin was burned.

You sucked in your breath, pulling down the left strap of your dress. You closed your eyes, letting small droplets of tears fall. You didn't need to look to know that your tattoo was glowing. Years of witnessing others find their other half did its job. However, you didn't know the pain would be _that_ bad.

You made out panicking voices and a cry of disbelief, you weren't sure about the latter, despite the ringing. Sebastian would have your head for causing a scene and distracting his customers. And as fast as the searing pain started, it was gone. The ringing was replaced by the sound of hands clapping.

You slowly opened your eyes. You searched for your soulmate, ignoring the beaming faces of the witnesses. Their smiles were so big which didn't feel right when you couldn't find your potential soulmate. You spun around, catching the eyes of an older man. The man was holding his tears as he held your shoulder.

You looked behind him, locking eyes with a brunette man before focusing on the kneeling man in front of you. His tears were now falling freely and rolling down to his wrinkled cheeks.

_No way... He can't be my soulmate. There has to be some sort of mistake!_

But judging by his reaction, you knew you were his one and he was yours. The gods destined you to him and him to yours.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Sebastian cut in the scene. "Y/n, you okay?"

You nodded as a response, letting Sebastian help you stand. He hung his suit jacket on your shoulders as you fixed your strap. You couldn't look at him. You couldn't bear to look at your soulmate whose eyes told a story of a lifetime.


	2. The Moon

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" Sebastian cut in the scene. "Y/n, you okay?"

You nodded as a response, letting Sebastian help you stand. He hung his suit jacket on your shoulders as you fixed your strap. You couldn't look at him. You couldn't bear to look at your soulmate whose eyes told a story of a lifetime.

And to make matters worse, your gaze dropped to his left hand that wore a golden band. The golden band which was the symbol of love, trust, promise, and companionship. All which he didn't give to you.

You quickly averted your eyes, the tears stinging it.

"Look, as much as I want to support you, I think you need to talk to him," Sebastian whispered in your ear. "Alone."

You nodded, blinking your tears away. "Please, let me have the rest of the night off."

"Of course." Sebastian smiled before kissing your temple and leaving.

At that moment, you felt like a child in a supermarket who couldn't find her mother. You felt lost. You didn't know where or who to turn to. You had your soulmate right behind your back, but could you really turn to him? Was he the man you should turn to?

You shook your head.

Of course, he was! He might be old and wrinkly and married someone else, probably someone without a soulmate. You couldn't completely blame him. If you were old and desperate for a soulmate, you would have done the same.

Maybe that was what happened. After years of waiting, he might have believed that you no longer existed. Then there was the dusting!

_Yes, a lot happened. Give him a chance. He deserves it too._

You nodded to yourself. You turned to him and smiled. Your heart ached to see his face wet from tears. Was it because he finally found you? Were the tears born from joy? He must have felt bad for giving himself to another.

It was then decided that you would accept what your soulmate did.

"Hi," You nervously held out your hand. "I'm Y/n. What's your name?"

He didn't answer. He continued looking at you with brimming tears. If he kept on looking at you like that, you would cry.

"Let's take this outside," The brunet man said.

You looked at him weirdly. The brunet momentarily closed his eyes. You supposed it was out of the realization that you didn't know him because he introduced himself as Bucky and claimed that he knew your soulmate.

You wanted to reach for your other half's hand. You noticed it was shaking for an unknown reason, and you wanted no more than to tell and assure him that you would listen. That you would accept him.

"Where's Sam?" Your soulmate asked Bucky.

Bucky glanced at his phone before shrugging. "Told him we'll be out for a moment. Maybe he's not such a bird brain and who knows? Maybe he'll figure it out on his own."

You wondered who Bucky was to your soulmate. A son? A nephew? Who was Sam? Bucky's sibling? That kind of dragging was sibling-like. Or maybe Sam was Bucky's cousin who he really hated? You were curious about their relationship with _him_.

You briefly looked his way, catching his eyes which immediately widened and faced the other way. Your face reddened.

Was he really looking at you? Did he find you pretty? Did he hear you sing? If he did, did he think of your voice as angelic? For all you knew, you could somehow illuminate a halo of light like those in hopeless romantic movies.

The thought made you slightly batty. You couldn't help the warmness spreading in your chest like a plague. It made you weak and mad, but it was also the source of your strong-will and courage. It was the thought that helped you get up in the morning. The thought that you baffled someone just by existing, or being in sight.

"Y/n?" You snapped out of your thoughts and met a pair of blue eyes that belong not to your other half, but to his friend. "Wanna get in?"

Your face heated up. "Ye-- Yes, of course!"

You didn't notice when you got here with two other guys. Your thoughts were too preoccupied to think of how they found this perfect place and why you didn't discover this sooner. The coziness of the place helped you loosen knots you have been suffering in since you saw him. You sighed on your seat and slightly leaned back.

A waiter approached you three and gave a menu list. It was only a matter of time before she came back and had your orders taken.

You tapped your fingers on the table. A habit you did when you were nervous. And right now, to say that you were nervous was an understatement. Your heart was hammering against your chest like it wanted out.

"So..." Bucky trailed off. He looked from Steve to you that seemed to be locked in a loop.

You side-rolled your eyes. You just wanted to talk to your soulmate. Alone. Uninterrupted. Just the two of you.

"I'll be, uh--" Bucky pointed to the counter. "Just right there."

You almost sighed out loud in relief but caught yourself in time. You gazed at your other half who was gazing back at you. This time, he didn't avert his eyes. You sent him a smile that wavered when instead of twitching his lips upward, he kept it in a thin line.

"My name is Steve Rogers." He finally spoke.

_But why does Steve Rogers sound familiar? I think I've heard it a lot of times. When?_

Then, it dawned on you that Steve Rogers was Captain America, who defended and honored his country during World War Two. He was Steve Rogers, who saved New York when Thor's brother attacked with his army. He was Steve Rogers, who helped bring back everyone from the snap.

You looked at Bucky on the counter stool. Your eyes widened when you saw a slight glint from his left wrist. He covered his metal arm by wearing a bomber jacket and gloves. He seemed to know you knew because he nodded before looking away.

 _Oh, my god_. You just met Captain America and The Winter Soldier.

But that didn't explain why Cap-- Steve aged up. For all you knew, he was near your age when the snap happened.

"Why are you--" You gestured to him. "What happened to you?"

So Steve told you. He told you about his faith getting thinner and thinner as years passed, starting from the thirties and forties to the snap. That was the time he gave up on his soulmate; on you. He used the time machine they used to save the universe to get back to his first love, Peggy Carter.

You knew things from Captain America, most of it from the school and the rest of it from the news and social media. You knew about his great love. How it was ended by a plane crash without a choice.

What was worst was that even though Steve's eyes were laced by guilt, and shame, his eyes were twinkling as he told you about her. You knew at that moment that _he didn't regret_ his choice.

He told you about Peggy having a soulmate of her own, but gave up finding him once he came back to her. They defied nature together; made a family together.

You and Carter's soulmate were thrown away like nothing. Like you weren't important. Like you were just a cockroach they squashed beneath their feet without meaning to.

You honestly felt like one.

All the hope, courage, and everything positive was drained out of you. Heck, you felt like your soul was drained out of you.

"Did you even think of me when you're with her?" You forced yourself to voice the words.

The silence was the loudest answer you'd ever received.

You couldn't do it. Everything was destroyed, all because of a man. A man that was supposed to build a world out of scratch with you.

All this time you dreamed of what your other half was going to be. You fantasized about your perfect man. How he was loyal and dedicated to you and you to him. You would love him until your death. Even in the afterlife, you would love and remember him.

When you first looked at his state, you knew you couldn't offer any more than a friendship or a short romance before his time came. Now, you didn't know if you had something to offer.

You hugged Sebastian's jacket, enveloping yourself more in it. You wanted to disappear and to never be seen again. You wished you were still dusted so that you wouldn't suffer a rejection like this anymore.

You looked at the crescent moon tattoo on Steve's collarbone. Your tears fell as the truth hit you hard like a truck. He made love with another woman while wearing your mark. You laughed to yourself disdainfully.

It was enough. You couldn't be in his presence anymore. You would burst if you stayed longer. It was better to cry alone in your bed where no one would judge you; where no one would reject you.

And so you left with nothing but a glance on his face filled with guilt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So here's chapter two! Sebastian was actually based on _Sebastian_ in La La Land. You should watch that movie if you liked musical/romance. That movie just made me fall in love. 
> 
> Also, I feel like something is wrong, so I'm really sorry if this chapter is bad, or didn't pass your expectation for this fic :(( 
> 
> Happy Pride Month to any LGBTQ out there. I love you <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you had/have a good day. Remember to spread love, not hate!


	3. What Happens

You felt like a wandering ghost; cold, empty, and confused.

It was almost a week after you met your soulmate who defied time and the path universe written for him. You tried going back to normal, you tried going back to your routines. You were so close to overworking yourself by volunteering in a tree planting activity at day and having to work at the bar until close hours. None of it felt right. Heck, even breathing seemed hard to do.

You glanced at your barely seen reflection in a glass. At least, you cleaned up nicer than you did the last few days. Your hair was combed down and you were wearing your lipstick. The dark circles under your eyes were still there. Your eyes were still glassy, but you were okay. For now.

It was a sunny day in New York City. Completely opposite from the storm inside you happening, but you learned to deal with it. You learned how to keep it inside and under control.

It was okay. You were swimming with the wave of New York until an accident happened.

A woman not so far from you suddenly fell and hit her head on the ground. She was immediately circled by people. Some were too perplexed to move, and some had their phones out. You were quick to get your phone and dial nine-one-one before joining the circle around her.

She had a wound on her forehead that was bleeding almost too much. A man pushed her to her back and felt for her pulse. You waited expectedly along with the others. He lifted his head, eyes wide with panic.

"She's not breathing!" The man shouted.

It caused an uproar in the crowd. You were pretty sure you made a shrieking noise. You weren't sure anymore. You were too worried about the woman's life.

"Excuse me," A new person broke into the circle. "I'm a nurse at San Jose Hospital. Let me help her."

You stepped back with the others and watched as the old woman, the nurse, unbuttoned a few buttons of the woman's blouse. She tapped her briskly a couple of times before lowering the side of her face on the woman's parted lips.

"She's not breathing." The nurse said.

The nurse pulled the woman's bag off her as she supported her back on the other hand. Then, she laid the woman flat on the ground. She knelt beside her and placed the heel of her left hand at the center of her chest. She put her right hand on top of her left and interlocked her fingers. She leaned forward, her arms straight as she gave the woman chest compressions. The nurse counted under her breath.

Your hands were sweating, your heart was beating fast. It was your first time being in a situation like this. You didn't know what to do. You didn't know how to help. You knew the procedures to help but you didn't know how to do those.

The nurse tilted the woman's head and slightly pulled her jaw open. She rested one of her hands on the woman's forehead and used it to pinch her nostrils. She took a deep breath before putting her lips over her.

The nurse blew air into the woman's body. You could see how the woman's chest rose and fell due to the nurse's doing. The nurse repeated the chest compressions and rescue breaths. She knelt and felt for the woman's breath.

"She's breathing! Barely but it's still there," The crowd cheered but was silenced by the nurse. "Call nine-one-one!"

The nurse went back to shaking the woman and asking a question. The woman's eyes then started to flutter open, but as quickly as she started showing signs of waking up, her back arched off the ground. She let out a bloodcurdling screamed that scared everyone.

Your eyes widened, hands flying to your mouth. You wanted to help so badly, but you couldn't. You didn't know how to. You watched a first possible death and you did nothing to stop it.

The woman's hands flew to her side. She clutched the side and curled. The nurse pulled her hands away from her side and pushed her blouse up. The woman reached the nurse's hands and drew her nails in her skin. They were trying to get off each other, mainly the woman, before the nurse finally got a glimpse of what was happening.

The nurse let out a gasp as she saw the woman's soulmate mark losing its color.

"Oh, my god!" Someone whispered in disbelief. "She lost her soulmate."

"No, she seemed fine earlier. Maybe her soulmate bonded with another."

"Shush! Nothing like this happened for decades, it's practically a myth now!"

And just like that, the storm inside you grew.

When you were born, your parents had quite a scare. You had slow to no heartbeat when you were born. There was even a time when your heartbeat completely stopped. But just like the woman, you came back to normal when you completely lost the color of your soulmate mark.

When you learned about your situation when you were old enough, you didn't lose hope. Sure, you read about your soulmate dying, or bonding with another if your soulmate mark turned to black. But you had seen a person or two having an only black soulmate mark that found their soulmate. So you continued believing in meeting your own with your hopeless romantic self.   
You wanted to forget about what they did, but it seemed like fate didn't want you to. Fate seemed to like watching you suffer like you were its favorite character who it liked to stir with pain.

You felt your knees shaking. You stepped back away from the crowd and sat on your behind, staring mindlessly at the moving cars and curious bystanders. You could hear a siren in the distance, ready to assist. You considered going in the ambulance too. You weren't feeling well anymore.

All the sleepless nights and starvation you let your body suffer suddenly came at once. Your vision was clouded by black dots, threatening to take over your whole sight. You felt like you were in the water. You felt like you couldn't breathe even if you wanted to.

Before you knew it, you were lying down on a soft mattress in an almost all white room. Your throat was dry, you wouldn't try to talk because you knew you would only sound like a dying being. You let your eyes wander around the room before the machine showing your heartbeat paced up as your eyes landed on a familiar form.

His blue eyes gazed deeply in yours. "We need to talk."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii!!! I'm so sorry this took too long! I'm still figuring out how to manage my time. I'll do this thing in which I will only reply to your comments when I already updated a new chapter. I always check my inbox like a mad man, so you can tell that I read the comments even before replying (this will happen in all my fics, except my 2017-2018 ones bruh pls take care of urself and don't ever read any of them).
> 
> I think you will benefit from it too because just an increase in number in your inbox will tell you I updated. I don't know. I'm not sure. 
> 
> Also, further explanations will be in the next chapters. please don't get tired of waiting! 
> 
> Anyway, who do you think the mysterious blue-eyed is??? 
> 
> Remember to spread love, not hate! I love y'all <3


	4. Their Side Of Story

His blue eyes gazed deeply in yours. "We need to talk."

_No, I don't want to talk. Not with you. Not to him. Leave me alone!_

You shook your head as you pushed yourself up on your elbows. You pushed yourself until your back hit the cold headboard of the hospital bed. You wanted to run away, to hide from _him_ , them. You had gone through much in the past week. So much that those could normally fit in months.

He moved closer to you, making you flinch in instinct. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, gripping it lightly. He let out a sigh before letting his eyes fall down to you again.

"Please," He breathed.

One word. It was only a word, yet it cracked the strong facade you were putting with the sincerity in his voice. But you wouldn't fall into a hopeless pit again. You couldn't let yourself do that.

"Make it quick." You muttered.

 _Pathetic._ You were pathetically letting yourself hear a narration that had a possibility to destroy you.

Bucky breathed in relief. He lightly rubbed his metal index finger on his flesh palm. He had no idea how to tell the story to you without making a mistake; without destroying things further. He had to fix the thing before it completely destroyed both you and Steve.

"Steve and Peggy..." Bucky started.

You averted your eyes from him, finding the white walls of the hospital more interesting than the love story of your soulmate and his better-than-you half. You closed your eyes tightly.

Were you ready to hear their story? Were you ready to add their story that could change your whole perspective of the matter? Were you ready for heartbreak number two?

No, you weren't. You didn't want another heartbreak. You wanted to live a peaceful life. The kind of life that was the description of heaven. You wanted that, but if you weren't being selfish, you also wanted to give others a chance to explain themselves.

You hated being caged. You hated not being able to let your thoughts out of your mind. You got a strong want for freedom. You spent so long being understood by most of the people in your life, so you vowed that you wouldn't do the same to anyone.

But how strong was that vow? Would you stomach the fact that you didn't follow your own rule? Would you stomach the fact that you were such a coward to let others talk because you were hurting?

"I've seen them in the forties," Bucky sadly smiled. "They weren't each others' true mates, but the way they looked at each other would've fooled anyone. Heck, they even fooled me. It was until this night before a mission to take down a HYDRA base did Steve told me the truth."

You gulped down the forming saliva in your mouth. You were listening intently to all Bucky was going to say because it was a story you knew that would change your way of seeing in life.

You were always hungry for a new, and unique story because you always fantasized to be in one. Now you were in a one, but you didn't know whether to be glad or sad.

"He was dismayed. He told me that loving Peggy felt wrong because he had a soulmate, you, out there. Me, being the jerk I am, told him it was fine. It was fine falling in love with someone who isn't your soulmate. He's a punk," Bucky silently laughed. "It took him a lot of days and an earful before he finally gave in and let himself fall for Pegs more."

Bucky shifted in his seat, giving you a stare that left you feeling guilty for no reason. "He waited for you all those years. He was worried and insecure about himself. What if you didn't want him because he was small and weak and fragile? There wasn't any time when he didn't worry about your opinion. He wanted to stay faithful to you despite not meeting you. He didn't want to go to any dates I set him up with because he felt like he was cheating. I told him that if he didn't explore the world, then he wouldn't find you."

"That's the only reason why Stevie went to double-dates with me."

You felt your eyes burning once again. You were crying for a week straight. You were surprised there were more your eyes had to offer.

Time was the problem between you and Steve. It was never you, never him. If you met him in your time with that small statue of his, you would still welcome him with open arms. If he met you in his time, you would do just the same.

Why did it have to be so difficult?

What did you do in your past life to have the universe intentionally pull you from your soulmate?

"When he..." Bucky's voice broke as if wasn't allowed to say anything about the next matter. "When he had the civil war with Sta-- Stark... The king of Wakanda, T'challa, was kind to offer me a temporary sanctuary. They also offered to take out the codes HYDRA did to my brain."

James Buchanan Barnes.

You forgot he also went through a lot just as Steve, if not more than him. He went through decades of brainwashing and torture. Yet, here he was, sitting by your side and explaining his best friend's complicated situation to you. He showed a great amount of courage that you would forever look up to in your life.

"He visited me every few months during those years before. I saw it, and I wished I didn't. I saw the light, the hope in his eyes slowly banish. I asked him if he still believed in a soulmate, and he answered an answer I never thought he would say. He said that he didn't believe in soulmates anymore. He said that he watched, and killed too many in his life that the universe decided to tear him apart. He said he was _destined to be alone_ which was a pretty fucked up thing to say. He got me, Nat, Wilson, Stark, and everyone. I tried convincing him that his soulmate was still there. I knew that punk. If he set his mind on something, ain't nothing gonna happen to change it."

Your tears were falling slowly from your eyes. Oh, god. Jow you wished you were there with Steve to prove him wrong.

Bucky looked down at his hands. "Then this weird thing happened. It was as if something was pulling me in all ways. I saw my hands turn to dust. He saw me turn to dust. I can't imagine how hard the years that followed for him. All I knew was that when I came back, there was the blessed but distant looked I saw in his eyes. It was as if he was just waiting for his time."

You knew how that look looked. You witnessed your aunt have that kind of look when her husband died in front of her and she couldn't do anything.

"So when he talked to me about wanting to leave the superhero life; about wanting to go back to the past, even if it was hard, I let him go. He sacrificed too much."

He sacrificed too much. He deserved the ending he always wanted after saving the world countless times.

"He came back seconds later in his old state. Despite his wrinkled face and white hair, he's still the punk I know. He had that ring on his finger so I  asked him if he found you 'cause, doll, believe it or not, he looked for you. Turned out that he settled with Peggy."

You wiped the tears that fell from your eyes. You were pretty sure your nose was red along with your eyes. You probably looked like a mess.

"I scolded him. Peggy had a soulmate. How could he steal her like that? It took him some time to tell me that Peggy's soulmate was a HYDRA agent.  There was a gun on her mate's head. Her soulmate sexually assaulted her under command, and it was only a matter of time before her mate fell dead at her feet. It was kill or be killed in her part."

At that, your heart completely fell. Your pain seemed like dirt compared to what Steve and Peggy went through.

"And so they made their own truth. Steve and Peggy both left their soulmate for each others' selfishness."   
You covered your face in your hands. You fell and curled up on the hospital bed. You couldn't control the shaking of your upper half as you hiccup.

You felt miserable.

Guilt, shame, and sadness weren't a great trio. They left you feeling weak and unable. They left you feeling bad for yourself because you were so quick to judge without even asking for their side of the story.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! So here's chapter 4 with extra words and extra angst? You love having your heart crushed right in front of you? You all are some sick masochists who I love. Anyway, thank you for the feedbacks I receive! It's deeply appreciated. <3
> 
> Anyway, that's all, and, please, pray and spread awareness about Sudan. If you don't know what's happening, there's a massacre going on in there. Please search for news articles, posts, etc. about it. #staystrongsudan #blueforsudan
> 
> Please, spread love, not hate.

**Author's Note:**

> Good and bad feedbacks are welcome! Help me become a better writer. <3


End file.
